Pacote de Bolachas
by July Evans
Summary: Os pensamentos de James Potter. Uma carta para Lily Evans. ONESHOT! [REEDITADA]


**Disclaimer:** Sim, eles não são meus, e depois? Hunft!

**Pacote de Bolachas**

_Por July Evans_

Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Nem eu mesmo sei bem. Talvez seja uma melhor forma de exemplificar a minha vida amorosa... Ou talvez seja apenas um jeito mais proveitoso de passar o tempo. Não sei. Sei apenas que eu estou agora, sentado no sofá da sala de minha casa, simplesmente comendo um pacote de bolachas e pensando em você. Quero dizer, escrevendo para você, apenas o que eu quero que você saiba, que a minha vida até aqui foi como um pacote de bolachas. Sim, é estranho, mas ao olhar para esse pacote de bolachas que eu tenho agora em minha frente, eu vejo a grande semelhança entre ele e minha situação atual. Vou te explicar como.

A partir de certa altura, todos nós já tomamos conhecimentos sobre a existência das bolachas, e que elas têm um ótimo sabor. Mas, geralmente, nós só conseguimos essas guloseimas através de quem nos oferecem-nas. Porém, a primeira vez em que nós temos o nosso próprio pacote de bolachas em mãos, é sempre diferente, porque nunca sabemos ao certo se vamos gostar ou não, mas, se gostarmos, de uma coisa podemos ter já a certeza: ainda nos restam muitas bolachas até o pacote se acabar.

A segunda bolacha que nós comemos, também nós deixa um pouco extasiados, porque é a confirmação daquele sabor em nosso paladar. Mas, a partir daí, comemos as outras bolachas por uma certa continuação daquele ato já iniciado. Podemos até ter fome ou não, mas mesmo assim continuamos a comê-las. Até podemos dividi-las com alguém, mas geralmente, dividimos apenas com as pessoas de quem gostamos, porque o nosso pacote de bolachas não é para ser dividido com qualquer um. E continuamos a comê-las.

Só que a determinado momento, nós começamos a ficar um pouco saturados de bolachas. O problema é que, como já estamos a um certo tempo a comê-las, não podemos deixar de as comer até o fim. Podemos fazer pequenas pausas, mas nunca parar.

Quando estamos prestes a terminar de comer as bolachas daquele pacote, nos damos conta de que a última bolacha está cada vez mais próxima, porque sim, um hora as bolachas teriam que acabar e a última bolacha é, de longe, a melhor de todas. Melhor até mesmo do que a primeira. Os motivos para eu afirmar isso são muito simples: aquela bolacha dará um fim àquele pacote o qual nós nos empenhamos tanto em comer. É a que dá mais trabalho para se tirar do pacote, porque não há nenhuma outra por baixo, então, nós temos que abrir o pacote, já que não podemos simplesmente empurrá-la a força, se não acabamos por quebrá-la, mas se, mesmo assim, ela sair um pouco quebrada, sempre nos dá um prazer imenso comê-la e nunca podemos dividi-la com ninguém, já que é a última bolacha do nosso pacote.

E agora, eu chego a conclusão de que isso é a analogia da minha vida até hoje. A primeira garota com quem eu saí, foi pura e simplesmente para experimentar algo de que eu já tinha ouvido falar que era bom. Com as que se seguiram também. Mas a certa altura, eu já sabia que você estava ali, inalcançável no momento, mas você estava ali. E foi muito difícil chegar a você, porque eu não podia magoá-la, afinal, você não era somente mais uma das que já haviam passado por mim. Seria a última. Podem até dizer que você não é a melhor e que és igual às outras, mas para mim era diferente, porque eu anseio por ti. E é assim que eu te vejo e é assim que eu te quero. Porque assim como uma hora a última bolacha terá que chegar, e nós teremos de optar por da fim aquilo, aproveitando essa última bolacha, ou começar a comer outro pacote, eu decidi que você, Lily Evans, será a última e a melhor garota de minha vida. Por que eu digo isso? Porque até um simples pacote de bolachas me faz pensar em você.

Alguém que nunca vai deixar de te amar, por mais que você não acredite nisso.

_James Potter_

**N/A: **Ai, eu não acredito que eu escrevi isso! Nem sei o que me deu... Se é um surto? Completamente. "Nasceu" em um dia que eu ia a casa, no intervalo maior da escola, a comer um pacote de bolachas "Passatempo". E, como a grande viciada em James Potter que eu sou, essa idéia me veio e eu tive que trabalhar com ela. Tenho uma pessoa em especial à qual eu quero dedicar essa fic; a **Tha (Thaisinha)**. Eu não a conheço muito bem, mas o pouco que eu conheço dela já me fez gostar muito desta 'gúria'! XD

E vou dedicar também à outras pessoas especiais. **Mamys Lety, mana Gábi, Mylla, Dynha, Gabi (Alkmin), Clah, Mai, Belle Lolly, Belle Belle, Paty, Mari, Ju, Lu** /acho que vou acabar me esquecendo de alguém.../. Família muito querida, que eu não sei se ainda existe, mas que eu amo muito!!

Mas, o que eu quero mesmo são **reviews**, please!! Quem sabe para um futura continuação...

Beijocas,

July Evans


End file.
